Ghost Bug
by Pheek
Summary: Jack invented an invention that tracks ghosts. Could he finally catch the ghost boy now that he has an almost undetectable tracking device? Or will some big secrets be revealed? *adopted from Blue Wolf Moon* ****I did bump up the rating to T, for saftey do to some swares and other details
1. Chapter 1: AKA Chapters 1 Through 9

**Hey people, it's Pheek. Just so you know this whole thing is all property of Blue Wolf Moon. I own nothing-not even the idea. This is the first chapter is acctually the first nine chapters of _Ghost_ _Bug._ I'm just a fan of the fic and asked if I could continue it since Blue Wolf Moon wasn't able to finish it. I am doing this off of her permission. So this chapter ALL belongs to Blue Wolf Moon. So, here is her amazing work!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its other characters. I do own the plot. **Note: I just reread the story and realized that it was horrible. I will be re-editing the entire story. But I'm not expecting it to change much from the original, just slightly more details.**

Danny Fenton walked down the stairs for breakfast. Like every other morning, he stopped just outside the kitchen and cautiously peered into the room, checking for signs of ghost weapons. Unfortunately, Jack noticed him.

"Hey Danny! Look at this new device me and your mom made!" Jack Fenton shouted excitedly, holding out a small metallic bug. With a typical green Fenton logo stuck onto its back.

Danny looked at it warily at the seemingly harmless invention. "Dad, what does it do?"

"This Danny, is the Fenton Bug! After it is activated, it flies after the nearest ghost and locks onto the ghost's ectosignature following the ghost everywhere even when it is invisible. Then sends in the coordinates of every place the ghost went into this Fenton Ghost Detector."Jack answered, holding up a flat squarish invention with a large green screen, currently blank. "Now we can capture invisobill!" Jack shouted enthusiastically, holding the invention in front of Danny, "Here let me show you. It should follow the nearest ghost and send us the coordinates as soon as it detects a ghost." Jack flipped the Ghost Detector upside down, searching for the 'on' switch. "Now where's the switch. I'm sure I placed it somewhere..."

"Uh, Dad, that's great! I-I gotta go now. Bye!" Danny quickly said and dashed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Whew! This morning was a close one. Dad showed me a new invention designed to track down any ghost near it." Danny looked at his two friends, Sam and Tucker as they ran to school.<p>

"What's so bad about it?" Tucker asked, "It just follows ghosts right?"

"It follows ghosts _and _sends the ghost's location to the Fenton Ghost Detector."

"Oh. Well at least nothing bad happened." Tucker said absentmindedly, his eyes focused on a game on his PDA.

"Yet" Sam added sarcastically.

"Cheer up Sam. What's the worst that could happen?" Tucker grinned when Sam didn't respond.

"Hurry up guys. The worst that could happen now if we don't get to school on time is to spend our free time in detention with Mr. Lancer." Danny said and ran faster towards the school. The other two quickly followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I do own the plot. The chances that I'll ever own Danny Phantom are as likely as the chances I would ever see a real living mythical creature.**

The trio were walking down the hallway from their lockers to the next class. They were in the same class and were heading towards English class, which was obviously taught by Mr. Lancer, hoping that the bell would wait for them to reach the class first.

"See nothing bad happened." Tucker said to his friends as they walked into the class just before the bell rang for the second time. Suddenly, Danny gasped as a thin stream of icy cold vapor wafted from his mouth. Sam scowled.

"Oops, I said it too soon right?" Tucker asked.

"Yes you said it too soon Tucker." Sam confirmed while Danny walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Uh Mr. Lancer, may I use the bathroom?" Danny asked.

"Mr. Fenton, may I ask you why did you not go before the class starts?"

"Uh, I... uh...-" Danny began to speak.

"I don't need excuses Mr. Fenton. You may go to the bathroom later after this class ends."

"But Mr. Lancer this is an emergency! I have to go now!" By this time, the classroom was full of stifled giggles. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Fine Mr. Fenton, you may leave. But this is the last time I'll let you go. Next time go either before class or after class..." Danny never heard the end of Mr. Lancer's speech; he had already run out into the hallway after Mr. Lancer finished his first sentence. He hid in a janitor's room and transformed. Two white rings appeared at his waist before traveling in the opposite direction, changing him into Danny Phantom. Then he phrased out of the room through the roof and scanned for the ghost that set his ghost sense off.

It didn't take long before he finally found the ghost he was looking for, the Box Ghost.

**Danny's POV**

I sighed. I just skipped English class just for the Box Ghost? The next time this happens, I'll just wait for Valerie to show up instead. I don't think I would like what would happen the next time I tried go get out of the class. I thought as I flew towards the Box Ghost who is on the opposite side of the roof, next to the room containing the stairs, waving his big chubby arm around madly. Wait, something's not right here. Shouldn't the Box Ghost be yelling out his introduction?I stopped in midair about five feet away from the ghost and took a closer look at him. He was tied up with a glowing rope and his mouth was covered with a piece of glowing ectoplasm. My eyes widen at the thought that I nearly fell into a trap and instinctively took a step back. Then I noticed that the glowing rope that was tied around the Box Ghost had a small thin line trailing from the ghost to a corner behind the room with the stairs. I decided to turn invisible and go around the room to look at the person, or ghost who is trying to lure me into the trap. Speaking of traps, I think I have an idea who is behind the corner. I turned invisible and flew around to meet the ghost.

**Nobody's POV**

Danny flew around the corner and met Skulker crouching behind the room with an ectogun ready at his hand pointing at the direction Danny would have been at if he hadn't noticed that the Box Ghost was silenced with ectoplasm covering his mouth. Skulker had not noticed that Danny is behind him yet and continued to wait patiently, crouching as still as a statue.

"Hey Skulker, what brings you here?" Danny asked suddenly. Skulker quickly turned to face the direction of the voice.

"Where are you whelp? Today, I shall have your pelt at the foot of my bed. You shall not escape." Skulker said and raised his ectogun at the direction he thought Danny was at and shot green ectoblast.

"Eww, that is so gross! And for the last time, quit hunting me!" Danny shouted, dodging the second ectoblast heading his way.

"Turn visible and let me hunt you whelp."

"And have my pelt at the foot of your bed? No way."

"Fine. Then I'll have to use this." Skulker said and brought out his thermal goggles and scanned the area. Danny realizing that this battle would take a long time, decided to lure Skulker away from the school to prevent damage and flew up above Skulker where he is easily noticed and dodged another ectoblast, this time barely an inch from him.

"Hey Skulker catch me if you can! That is unless you're too rusty to follow me!" Danny taunted and flew away from the school towards the edge of the city. Skulker activated his jet and chased after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Butch Hartman.**

Danny led Skulker away from the city towards the bay. There he stopped and turn to shoot back at Skulker whom dodged and returned more ectoblasts. They flew over the water and skimmed on top of it, creating large waves along the shore. They fought over the water for awhile; creating bright green sparks in the sky with each ectoblast. While the fight continued, none seemed to gain an advantage over the other until Skulker decided to use a new plan. He flew straight up towards the clouds, now with a frustrated Danny behind him. Looking down, Skulker grinned, the ghost boy is now flying directly behind him, an easy target he thought. While Danny was still busy with trying to get close up to Skulker enough to attack, Skulker stopped in midair and shot a green blob of ectoplasm from an ectogun hidden in his armor. Danny looked up at the green blob with wide eyes before dodging to the right and continued to fly up towards Skulker who now flew up higher to escape Danny and wait for his plan to work.

Completely oblivious to Danny, the green blob of ectoplasm did not fall down into the sea; instead, it stops in midair and shot back up at Danny, faster than last time. As it neared Danny, it stretched apart into a gooey green net which enveloped Danny and neutralized his powers. Danny struggled to get free as he and the net fell from the sky. Meanwhile, Skulker flew down to grab them both and headed towards the nearest ghost portal, the Fenton Works.

"Why are you so serious on capturing me so much this time Skulker? Working for someone again?" Danny asked.

"None of your business ghost boy."

"Is Plasmius using you to capture me for experiments again?"

"No."

Danny looked skeptically at Skulker and asked, "Who are you working for then?"

"I'm not working for anyone."

"Then why are you trying so hard to capture me this time?"

"Will you stop ASKING me questions? I've already told you that I'm going to have your pelt at the foot of my bed and I will have it today!"

"...why?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Arrgh! I need your pelt so that I could show Ember that I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone! Since when have you become so talkative?"

"Since when you didn't pay attention Skulker." Danny said grinning just as a green ectoray flew from behind Skulker and sliced through the net, freeing Danny.

"Thanks guys. I knew the Fenton Phones were going to be useful today. Now let's end this quick. This battle has gone way too long."

* * *

><p>"Maddie, can I have more cookies?" Jack asked.<p>

"Shh, Jack. I'm watching the news. Here you go." Maddie whispered and absently handed a cookie to Jack while paying attention to the TV. Tiffany Snow was shown on the screen, reporting news of a ghost attack near the city's bay. Danny Phantom was shown in the background fighting with a robotic ghost and was hit by a green missile net and was carried away from the camera. The camera man tried to zoom in and showed a blurry image of the robotic ghost and Danny Phantom heading in the direction of a house with a large sign saying 'Fenton Works'...

"Jack! There's the ghost boy and a robotic ghost heading our way!"

"Oh boy! I get to try out my new invention! –Uh, I mean, to destroy the ghosts!" Jack shouted enthusiastically and grabbed the Fenton Bug from the table along with the Fenton Ghost Detector and ran out of the house along with Maddie trailing right behind him with a charged ectogun.

"Next time, I gotta pay more attention to these battles. They take way too much time. Not that I have any time left to do anything anyway." Danny said as he pulled out a thermos from his backpack. Skulker's cries could be heard as Danny pressed the button on the thermos and sucked him in. Then Danny looked around him.

"Oh no. I'm too close to the Fenton Works! Mom and Dad could be here at any moment now. I gotta change back!" Danny said as he flew away and turned invisible to find a place to change back to Danny Fenton. Sam and Tucker had already snuck away from the scene to avoid attention.

Right on cue, Jack and Maddie arrived at the scene. "What did the ghost boy mean by change back?" Maddie thought out loud as she looked around where the battle took place, looking for clues or ecto samples. Finding nothing, she turned back to see her husband grinning, looking down at the Fenton Ghost Detector.

"Hey Maddie, come take a look at this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slow update. I'm not a fast writer nor do I have a lot of free time anymore. But I'll still be updating the story at least once every two weeks. And also please vote whether you want Jack and Maddie to be able to capture Danny Phantom in my profile page. Review please! I do appreciate all types of reviews! <strong>

**~Blue Wolf Moon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not and would never ever own Danny Phantom and its characters. If I did, would I writing a Fan Fiction?

"What is it honey?" Maddie asked curiously. Jack turned his face away from the screen to face Maddie and pointed excitedly at the Ghost Detector. She walked to him and peered at the Fenton Ghost Detector's screen. The device spoken of is currently beeping faintly, showing radar like screen with a line of green light turning clockwise in a circle around the screen. But other than that, the screen remained blank.

"Uh Jack, what did you want to show me?" Jack, puzzled by the question, looked back at the screen. His puzzled expression turned to surprise then to disappointment.

"Nevermind. Let's go home." With his back bent and arms lagging by his sides, Jack Fenton trudged back to the Fenton Works. Maddie, unable to figure out what happened rushed after him.

"Honey what happened?" She asked worriedly…

Unbeknownst to the two, Ghost Detector's screen, still held by Jack Fenton, showed a tiny green dot. It shone brightly on the dark screen for a moment before the device was dropped back into one of Jack Fenton's many hidden pockets.

* * *

><p>In a small alley not far from the two older Fentons, Danny hid and transformed back into his ghost ego as soon as he saw his parents leave and flew to the Nasty Burger to meet his friends.<p>

"Hey Tucker, where's Sam?"

"Her parents called her and she had to leave."

"Okay, so how's everything while I'm gone?"

"Well, there were news reporters rushing towards the latest battle site from the docks along with some other curious people. Other than that, we managed to avoid attention again and came to meet you here. How was yours?"

"My dad seemed to find something on the Fenton Ghost Detector, but it was probably a flaw in the device. He seems really disappointed though. Maybe he did find something, or believed he did. I think I should keep an eye on him for a while."

"Danny you worry too much. Relax! It's probably another flaw in the device. No offense, but the Fenton gadgets are full of flaws..."

"Yea, you're right Tuck, maybe I worried too much." Danny agreed and dismissed the unease feeling.

"So, games at my place?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to write faster, but unfortunately, I'm not so fast at writing and there are lots of projects at school to finish up. Apparently, I promised to write at least a chapter for every two weeks. I was planning to make the chapter a bit longer, but I'll just move it to the next chapter. It should be up within the next two weeks though, since the exams would be between the two weeks and I would have more free time.<strong>

**Please do vote for the poll on my profile though. I would really want to know which path in the plot I should take for either the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Review Please!**

**Blue Wolf Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5**

At the Fenton Works...

Maddie stood at the sink washing dishes, separating the broken plates from the good ones. The last meal was contaminated with ectoplasm from the ecto-powered microwave which resulted in the usage of ectoguns during dinner. Then wiping the dishes dry, she frowned and rubbed the cloth she held harder at a green speck of goo stuck tightly on one of the plates. Unable to remove the goo, she threw the plate into the box labeled 'Contaminated' which was already half filled with multicolored goo coated objects. Jack was sitting in the kitchen, fixing the Fenton Ghost Detector, ignoring the wires sparkling with electricity.

"Mom, Danny said that he would be a bit late tonight doing researches for his report. He also said that he already ate dinner outside so that you won't have to cook for him." Jazz was standing with a phone in one hand while the other was holding a book and some notes.

Maddie paused from her work and thought for a moment.

Finally she shrugged and answered, "Okay Jazz, tell him that he could be a bit late but remind him to return before ten or else he would be spending his next month, grounded."

"Okay mom. I'll tell him."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that I told my parents I would be late tonight, I won't have to worry about getting in trouble. Well, at least if I returned home before eleven." Danny said to himself, dodging another ectoblast from a wolf-like ghost while putting his phone back into his pocket.<p>

Danny then kicked the ghost and flew to a nearby parking lot. While waiting for the angered animal ghost to follow him, Danny closed his eyes and concentrated, his hands glowing slightly blue. Soon the ghost appeared around the corner of the last building, running at a fast speed, its mouth open wide, fangs bared. The creature leapt across the parking lot and towards Danny with it claws spread wide apart and fangs bared, eyes filled with anger, gleaming crimson. Danny frowned for a second, his hands turning brighter blue before opening his eyes, also of the same color, to look at the attacking ghost. He quickly raised his arms towards the ghost and spread his hands wide apart. Sparkling cold blue ray emanated from both his hands and hit the enemy at full force, freezing the ghost instantly. Danny slightly drained, flew back towards the way he came and looked for his friends. Finding one of them, he silently dropped in front of his friend, earning an angry glare.

"Tucker, could you pass me the thermos?" Danny asked quickly; then added, "Uh, why are you glaring at me?"

"Dude! You nearly scared me to death! Next time, warn me first. Or just at least make some noise so that I know you're here. Here's the thermos." Tucker said, annoyed and tossed a thermos from his backpack. "By the way, what happened to your thermos?"

"Let's just say that it's now in too many small pieces to count. And thanks for the thermos again. I'll give you a new one tomorrow at school. Meet me at the parking lot, tell Sam too." Danny hurriedly said, before taking to the air again. From there, he saw Sam running out onto the sidewalk from another corner. 'Probably taking a shortcut' Danny thought to himself.

Then quickly, not to lose time, Danny urged himself to fly faster back to the parking lot. Arriving there, he opened the thermos and sucked in the frozen ghost before it could escape. Quickly surveying the area for damages resulting from the fight and finding none, Danny invisibly flew into a dark alley to change back to human. Once done, he ran out to meet his two friends.

"Thanks for the help guys. I guess we're done here. You two could go home now. I'll go patrolling one more time before returning to the Fenton Works. And Tuck, I promise I'll get you another spare thermos tomorrow."

"Bye dude, see ya two tomorrow at school. I'd better run home before I get grounded again." Tucker said before running home.

Sam turned to Danny with a worried expression and said, "Danny, before you return, to the Fenton Works, just be careful okay. About your dad's new invention, I have a bad feeling about it."

"Don't worry Sam. If it worked, my parents would've come after me already right? The invention didn't work, and I'm still here, not in a cage or on a dissecting table. See, you don't have to worry too much. We'll all be fine. See you tomorrow." Danny said, going for his last patrol. Soon, he was just a dot in the horizon among the many stars in the night sky. Sam looked at him until she could see him no more and said quietly, "I hope you're right Danny…"

* * *

><p>Finally, another chapter is done. The next chapter should be more interesting. I also just noticed that my line breaks weren't included in my previous chapters when I uploaded them. So I went back and use straight lines for it instead. It should make things easier to understand. Thank you for all the reviews.<p>

~Blue Wolf Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. How many times do I have to repeat that?**

"That's the last patrol for today. Perhaps I'll still have time enough for homework." Danny said, yawning as he flew down to a small dark alley near the Fenton Works. He looked around and transformed back to human, carrying his purple backpack he had hidden in a small corner behind an old stack of boxes. Then walking back to his house, he paused at the front door. Slowly he opened the door a gap, and glanced at the clock in the living room. Seeing that he's still on time, he fully opened the door and walked in. He was suddenly greeted by a giant orange shape.

"Hey Danny! You should've seen us go ghost hunting today. We got to try the Fenton Ghost Detector! The detector didn't work, but I fixed it. Do you want to try it out?" Jack Fenton said enthusiastically, showing the Ghost Detector. Danny froze for a moment, thinking that he was doomed when Maddie walked towards them.

"Jack, don't you think there's enough excitement today? Perhaps you should show it to Danny tomorrow." Maddie said sweetly.

"Aww… Maddie, can't I show it to him today?"

"No, no, honey, Danny has school tomorrow and needs to finish his homework." Maddie then turned to look at Danny. "How was your research sweetie? Do you need any help?"

"Uh… the research was fine mom. I could handle it." Danny gave his mom a reassuring smile. Maddie smiled back. "Okay then, finish your homework and don't go to sleep late. I've been hearing from Mr. Lancer that you've been taking naps in class."

"Okay mom." Danny said and ran up the stairs. _'I've gotta stay more awake in Lancer's class before mom decides to check if I'm asleep at night.'_

"Wow! This is one of the few times I've ever had time enough to finish my homework. I wonder where all the ghosts went… No matter, I'll just sleep while I can. I'll figure that out later." Danny said aloud to himself, rubbing his tired eyes. Suddenly he heard a familiar shout of 'Beware' and saw an even more familiar blue wisp floating out of his mouth. He sighed loudly. _'Just when I thought I would have time to sleep peacefully I'm interrupted again. I shouldn't have forgotten about the Box Ghost after the fight with Skulker. Now instead of sleeping, I have to chase the Box Ghost all night. I just hope I won't sleep in Lancer's class tomorrow.'_ Danny transformed and flew out the window, looking for the blue ghost.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost! Ahhh-" The blue ghost shouted as he is sucked into the thermos. Danny capped the lid shut and look around his surroundings. The Box Ghost had led him on a merry chase through the city, drowning him in a pile of boxes from the nearby box store. He flew up into the sky and looked to the horizon. _'Oh no! It's morning already. I have to get back before anyone notice that I'm gone!'_ Taking another quick glance at the orange rim at the eastern horizon, Danny flew home.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

At the Fenton Works…

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to test the Fenton Ghost Detector, Maddie. And can I have a piece of Fudge? Please?" Jack said, making his best puppy look. Maddie sighed.

"It's in the right corner of the fridge, remember, save some for the kids."

Jazz walk in to the kitchen, "Good morning mom and dad, the school gave me permission to leave school early before the end of the year to prepare for university so I'll be home at around noon." She paused, finally noticing someone missing, "Where's Danny?"

"He's still upstairs Jazz. Could you please go up and wake him up?" Maddie asked.

"Okay mom, I'll go wake– DANNY! What happened to you?" Unnoticed by the older Fentons, Danny trudged in while they were talking and grabbed a toast, too tired to care that he hated toasts.

Hearing his name being called, he slowly looked up, dark circles showing visibly in the bright kitchen room. "Huh? What?"

"Sweetie, what happened to you? Are you feeling fine?"Maddie questioned him, placing her hand on his forehead. "No fever."

"I'm fine mom. I just stayed up late finishing the report." Danny yawned.

"Okay dear. But if you're not feeling well, just go to the clinic okay?"

"Okay mom. Bye." Danny said and walk towards the front door. Jazz also said goodbye to her parents and caught up with Danny. Knowing what Jazz is going to ask, Danny mouthed 'Box Ghost' and walked on without looking to see Jazz nodding in understanding. He walked out of the house, changed to his ghost mode after a quick glance around the front door and left for school. In his lack of sleep, he had completely forgotten all about his dad's new invention being fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

As the front door slammed shut, blocking her daughter from view, Maddie turned to look at her husband, again busy at his 'fixed' Ghost Detector. He frowned for a moment before his features turned into a surprise look.

"Maddie, the Ghost Detector worked! I Jack Fenton, had fixed the Fenton Ghost Detector and had finally located the ghost boy!" Jack's look was that of a kid with a new toy. Maddie, slightly interested, walked to her husband and looked at the green screen. The once empty screen now has a tiny green dot, moving away from the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>No reason to explain why I decided to change my Pen Name other than the fact that I didn't want to use numbers and I wanted to change the name and its easier to do it now than later. Sorry if it had cause some complications.<strong> **Also, I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews you gave me and all the favs. This story had now reached 2000 hits, thank you to all of you!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**~Blue Wolf Moon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Thanks to: PhantomMouse1115, ghostgal4, PinkPanther123, Call Me Mad, JuneLuxray, Wolflover77, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, littlestorywriter, TexasDreamer01, angel-feather-keeper, Kitty Ghost, Garnet Sky, .x, and Pii for all the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. <strong>

No One's POV

"Let's follow the ghost! Now, where's the GAV key?" Jack fumbled around his pockets, searching for the key. "Ah ha! Found it!"

"Jack, hurry up, the ghost is getting away!" Maddie said, running towards the front door. Jack followed suit, picking up the Fenton Ghost Detector along the way.

* * *

><p>Near Casper High, a ghost clothed in black with stark white hair could be seen flying towards the school. A rather large RV came up the road not far behind the ghost, its two passengers franticly trying to shoot the ghost. However, the shots were poorly accurate, missing the ghost by a wide berth.<p>

"Jack, can you hand me the ectogun? You drive and I'll shoot at the ghost." Maddie said, her features showing that she is clearly frustrated as Jack failed to hit the ghost for the seventh time. Jack, oblivious to why Maddie should be frustrated pouted.

"Aww Maddie, can't I take a shot at it?" Maddie sighed.

"Who's a better shooter?" She asked, knowing the answer before asking.

"You" Jack mumbled.

"Now hand me the gun." Reluctantly, Jack gave the gun to Maddie who quickly took it and point it towards the empty open sky. The ghost had disappeared, both from the sky and the Ghost Detector. Maddie cursed under her breath.

* * *

><p>After School 3:37 p.m. at Fenton Works' kitchen…<p>

Maddie was humming, preparing the stove for another batch of uncooked fudge mixture. The mixture glowed slightly with her secret ingredient, differing itself from an image of uncooked fudge mixture on an empty instant fudge box. Jack was in the lab, a tiny muffled explosion could be heard, along with a tiny sound of glass breaking.

'Beep Beep' The Ghost Detector's screen blinked to life, its screen once again containing a blinking green dot. Maddie paused from her humming and turned to look at it. According to the Detector, the ghost in question is currently heading for the Fenton Works' front door. Maddie's eyes widened at the recognition.

"Jack! The ghost boy is heading for our house!"

"Ghost? Where?" Jack poked his head out of the lab door, holding what apparently was burnt marks on his gloves.

"Its heading for the front door. Quick, hide behind the door. We'll blast it apart once it enters the house." Maddie instructed Jack, remembering that the underside of the house along with the outsides of the lab was covered with an anti ghost phrasing shield they set up a few months later after ghost had been proven to exist by attacking the citizens. The two quickly grabbed their ectoguns and ran to hide behind the door.

The whole house fell silent as its two only occupants waited patiently behind the door. Slowly the door knob turned, and the door's hinges creaked open. Without looking, the two Fentons aimed their guns at the doorway. The guns whined as it charged energy-

-At a raven haired teen with blue eyes. Danny looked nervously at the ectogun then at his two parents.

"Uh, I'm home?" He said uncertainly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long delay. I had quite a busy week and lots of distractions.**

**Questions to readers: Do you think I should reedit all the previous chapters?**

**Reviews please! They motivate all of us writers. Any type of review or suggestions are welcome.**

**-Blue Wolf Moon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Thanks to: mreader1, PinkPanther123, Garnet Sky, Kigy, Call Me Mad, PsychoticNari, Echo Nightingale-Phantom, the random person, Thundagamon, Pii, and JuneLuxray for the reviews.**

**PinkPanther123: Good question. What I meant by 'edit' is that I might decide to change or add some details to the previous chapters.**

**Garnet Sky: Yes, they did forget about the roof, I'm guessing it's because Fentons, Jack in particular had the habit for forgetting important things such as a handle on the inside of the weapons vault. On the good side, Danny could transform and leave the house whenever he wants.**

**Thundagamon: I appreciate your 'weirdness'**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This is a FAN fiction after all. <strong>

* * *

><p>The Fenton Works was quiet, its silence disturbed by the only sound of ecto guns whining with energy. The two older Fentons trained their guns on their youngest child. No one moved.<p>

"Danny?" Maddie finally asked in surprise, lowering her gun slightly, stunned at her son's unexpected appearance. She chose not to drop the gun; due to past experience with ghost invasions, a ghost might have been overshadowing her son.

Danny paled. "I-, I" he stuttered out, looking at both guns, expecting his parents to press the trigger at any moment.

Unsure of what to do, he backed away from the gun. Behind him, an orange haired girl with black shirt and blue pants came into view.

"Danny, what's going on?" the girl asked uncertainly then frowned, noticing the guns. "Mom? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I told you not to aim guns at people! Look at what you've done to Danny!"

"I- I thought that ghost boy was going to enter our house. I'm so sorry Danny." Maddie managed to say, feeling slightly guilty.

Jazz frowned. "We haven't seen any ghosts. Let's go little brother." She pulled Danny up the stairs then turned to face her parents. "We'll talk about this later."

Danny turned back to look at his parents. "We'll be in my room." He said as he disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Maddie dropped her gun and sat down on the floor. '<em>What happened back there?'<em> she paused for moment, rearranging the events._ 'Okay Maddie, calm down. Let's think back again. First we thought the ghost boy was heading here through the front door. Or that direction in any case,'_ Letting out a small bitter laugh, she shook her head, '_No, that's just silly of us. Ghosts are capable of using intangibility _and_ invisibility__, why would it just come in through the door like a human? It could have come in invisibly while we weren't looking. (Note to self, tell Jack to add another ghost proof shield on the door) Somehow, Danny and Jazz were coming home at that exact time and... We'll just have to apologize to Danny and Jazz when they come down again. So what had actually happened to the ghost? I'm sure the detector wasn't broken…'_

Maddie stood up and walked to the kitchen table where the Fenton Ghost Detector was placed before the whole mess happened. Its screen had returned to its normal blank green screen. '_The ghost's disappeared again!'_ she thought.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter's voice. "Mom, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Danny? What happened back there?" Jazz asked once she closed the door. Danny slumped down on the bed, colors returning to his face.<p>

He sighed audibly. "That was too close."

Jazz pondered about the incident downstairs. "Why did mom say she 'thought' there was a ghost just now?" she mumbled to herself, looking at Danny questions forming in her head.

"How did mom think there was a ghost outside the house? Why was she so sure of it? This isn't good. Danny, answer me. Was there any ghost, besides you, I mean, that were nearby the house?" Jazz asked worriedly. Danny shook his head, "No. Besides the Lunch Lady I had in my thermos. There wasn't any ghost nearby that I knew of."

"Then why would she think there was a ghost near our house?" she paused, then frowning as a thought hit her. "Danny, were you flying home in ghost mode just now?"Jazz asked skeptically tapping her chin. Danny's eyes widen in fear was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"How did she know I was near the house in ghost mode? She said she thought the ghost boy was entering our house, I don't think there were any other ghosts they called ghost boy." Danny continued, sarcastically, "How ironic. Mom's right. The 'ghost boy' had indeed entered our house."

"But h-how could she know? She couldn't have guessed it. Otherwise she wouldn't have brought out an ecto gun. And dad was also there... No wait. If mom was there, then there must be something or some device that told her a ghost was nearby. I'm going down to talk to her. Perhaps we'll gain some answers. You stay here Danny, incase whatever had alerted mom could also detect you in human mode. You should lie low for now Danny. Or at least if you had to really go ghost, just try to stay away from mom and dad." She sighed inwardly, '_There'd better be a good explanation behind this', s_he thought as she walked out of Danny's room to the kitchen.

"Mom, we need to talk." Jazz said, noticing her mother at the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Maddie Fenton looked up from the Fenton Ghost Detector and silently motioned to Jazz to sit on a chair.<p>

Rubbing her temples she started, "Where do you want to begin?"

"Let me start with this then, why did you think there was a ghost heading for our house?"

"Remember the invention your dad made the other day?" At Jazz's nod, she continued, "He fixed it; it alerted us whenever the ghost boy's nearby or so we think." "It worked fine this morning…" she muttered to herself.

Jazz heard the mutter but continued, "Why the ghost boy?"

"Because your dad tried the Fenton Bug on the ghost boy while we were out ghost hunting. It had also worked once after he fixed the detector's screen. But why it would ever target Danny is a mystery." After a pause she asked, "Is Danny acting normal today?"

"He's not overshadowed mom!" Jazz quickly answered, knowing what her mom was going to say. But she also knew that the truth wasn't too far off either. Maddie frowned at how quick Jazz answered it and decided to think about it later.

"Okay then. Do you have anything else to ask me?"

"I guess not mom. I'll be going upstairs now." Jazz nervously replied, trying to get away before she let lose a hint about Danny's other half.

"Okay sweetie. And do tell Danny that I'm sorry about this afternoon." Maddie called after Jazz as her daughter left the room.

* * *

><p>Once she heard a door slam shut in the distance, Maddie recalled conversation she had with her daughter. The conversation had roused more questions than understanding between the two. Jazz was hiding something. She had answered too quickly when Maddie was about to ask her whether she thought Danny was overshadowed or not. '<em>Was Danny overshadowed then?'<em> Maddie pondered silently. Maddie glanced back at the Ghost Detector's screen again. There are still no signs of the ghost boy._ 'Strange…'_ Maddie thought,_ 'The ghost boy had disappeared. How is it that this ghost is able to hide from the detector from time to time? I'm sure the Detector wasn't broken this morning… And from what I know, the detector should be able to at least point the direction of where the ghost is, even if it is in the ghost zone.__ Then it must have a way to disguise itself from the radar. _Maddie gasped as an unbidden thought appeared in her mind, _'What if the ghost had really overshadowed Danny? From how Jazz answered, I'm sure she's not telling the truth. So does that mean she's involved in whatever this is?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a hard chapter to write but also longer than all the chapters so far. (Note in mind that the Fentons often mistook someone for a ghost, usually their children. I hope this would explain why no one was upset much about the incident.)**

***I had also decided that I would try to finish Ghost Bug as soon as I can. Anyhow, I would still sometimes upload Finding the Truth. I'm also sorry about this notice but I might not be able to continue uploading at the pace of two weeks a chapter anymore. I WOULD still continue it though, just slower updates.***

**Review please! **

**-Blue Wolf Moon **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only own the plot. I am also copying and pasting this disclaimer onto the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>After a long debate, Maddie decided to keep her suspicions a secret.<p>

For now.

At least until she had enough clues to figure out the mystery between the ghost boy and her children or until she caught the ghost. The only clue she got was that Jazz and Danny were involved with this and they aren't going to tell her what is going on. Looking back at the Ghost Detector again, showing no signs of any ghosts, Maddie sighed audibly. Deciding she couldn't make any more heads or tails from the mystery, Maddie went back to work, taking the detector along with her, in case the ghost boy appears again.

* * *

><p>Maddie is currently washing dishes like every evening, humming away happily enjoying the calmness of the house. Jack was busy testing the new ecto samples they scraped off the portal and trying his best not to destroy the lab. Danny and Jazz were currently doing their homework upstairs.<p>

The latest meal, despite some glowing food no one wants to touch except Jack, had gone quite well. Maddie had apologized to Danny and was glad that Danny accepted it better than Jazz. While apologizing to Jazz, Jazz warned that she'll lock away their weapons the next time they tried to attack innocent people. Jack had also mumbled a quick apology to Danny, which was accepted as well. Finally done with the last of the plates, Maddie washed her hands and surveyed her work. Looking at the pile of still usable and now clean plates, Maddie also made a mental note to buy more plates.

Looking at the clock, Maddie decided to check up on her children one last time before she went down to the lab.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I'm nearly done with my homework now. How's the patrolling going?" Danny asked through the Fenton Phone, his hands currently busy doing homework.<p>

"We're now close to the park. Everything's fine Danny, don't worry. Except the Box Ghost at a box store. But that doesn't coun-" Tucker began to say when a loud crash sounded in the background.

"What that Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Danny! There's a ghost down at the park. Come here ASAP!" Sam's voice entered through the Fenton Phone blocking out Tucker's answer.

"On it. I'll be there in a few minutes." Danny answered through the device, his homework long forgotten. He hastily hid the pillows under his blanket and adjusted it to a human like shape. _'Hopefully, mom won't come up to check on me yet_', he thought. A few seconds later, the ghost known as Danny Phantom was seen outside the window, heading towards the park.

* * *

><p>Maddie walked up the stairs to check her children. Deciding to check the room closest to her first, Maddie turned to the right side of the hallway. Opening the first door, Maddie saw her orange haired daughter reading one of her thick books, taking quick notes on a paper. Hearing the door creak open, Jazz turned to face her visitor.<p>

"Mom?" she asked in surprise, clearly not expecting her mom to show up at the door. "Uh, why are you up here? Do you need anything?"

"It's nothing Jazz. Just checking. You should get some sleep dear. You could continue reading tomorrow."

"Okay mom. But just a little bit more. Then I'll turn in for the night."

"Good night sweetie." Maddie said closing the door again.

"Good night mom."

* * *

><p>Once the door was closed shut Maddie went for the other door on the other side of the hall. Opening the door, she found her son in bed, under the blankets, fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her son, she silently closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Upon reaching the said room, Maddie heard a small beeping sound. Curious, she looked for the source. Much to her surprise, the source was the Ghost Detector, once again showing the location of the ghost boy. Quickly deciding, she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Jack.<p>

_Jack, _

_I must go outside for a while. Continue the latest research without me, but try not to blow anything up._

_-Maddie_

_P.S. Fudge is in the fridge, next to the fridge door. Don't eat all of them, save some for later._

Placing the note on the table, she grabbed her favorite ecto gun and left the house with the detector in her left hand. She knew she needed all the stealth she had to catch the ghost, so she didn't tell Jack of the Ghost Detector. Feeling guilty for leaving Jack out of the hunt, Maddie decided to bake extra fudge for Jack when she got back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am very sorry for being away for a long time. School had started and I'm busy most of the time. I'm also getting some of my plots mixed up together between two stories because they are quite similar and also because I usually plot two or more stories at the same time which is very confusing. However, I will still continue this story as much as I can.<p>

Review please!

~Blue Wolf Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is Pheek, again. I will have the next chapter out soon. And I want to throw out a big thanks to Blue Wolf Moon for letting me continue this. Thank you so much! I only hope that I will pleasse you with where I bring the plot.<strong>

**~Pheek**


	2. Chapter 2: AKA Chapter 10

Happy New Year!

** Okay, this is my first chapter of Ghost Bug. I hope that it fit's your liking. It is pretty short, but at it's necessary to the plot line.**

**I just want to first throw out a big thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed. **

**I also want to throw out a thanks to Blue Wolf Moon for letting me continue this awesome fic! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and the Ghost Bug idea belongs to Blue Wolf Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Danny's POV**

I quickly sped down the street in ghost mode. I was going at top speed so I could be at Sam's aid as soon as possible. I made it to the park in about a minute and found Sam defending herself against a giant cat like ghost. I could now see why she was having trouble with the ghost. It kept trying to lunge at her and all she had to defend herself was a Fenton Wrist Ray.

I saw Sam quickly launch herself to the side and took a couple strikes at the thing. "Sam, get out of here!" I yelled. She quickly took my warning and dove off to a hiding place. Sam would fight till she fell over dead, but she usually took my advice when I asked her to. Usually.

Apparently the ghost had also heard me and took to the air and lunged at me. I swiftly swooped out of the way and shot an ecto blast at the beast. Usually this was the time I would plug in some witty banter, but due to my sleep deprived state, I skipped it went invisible and intangible as it lunged at me again. It looked confused for a second and then I became visible and shot another blast at it. It now looked kind of paralyzed by its befuddlement so I took out my Fenton Thermos and sucked it up.

I then flew to the ground, still in ghost mode, and said, "You can come out now Sam." I then saw my Gothic friend and run out of the bushes. She gave me her thanks and then we both saw Tucker coming over the hill. He met up with us a few seconds later huffing and puffing.

"Thanks for coming," Sam said sarcastically to Tucker. Tucker just kept breathing heavily. Then as if sensing how tired I was, she said, "Nobody's around Danny, you can go human."

I gave her a sigh of relief, and let the two rings pass over me. Now in human form, I said, "Let's get out of here. I'm pretty sure the ghosts have given up tonight. Hopefully. Common, we'll walk back together." Just as we were about to make our way out of the park, I say the GAV coming over the hill. _Oh, crud_, was the only thought running through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie's POV<strong>

I ran outside, ecto gun and Ghost Detector in hand, and went straight to the GAV. I put the keys in and sped down the street. I was able to throw a quick glance at the Ghost Detector and saw that Invisobill's small dot was moving at an alarming rate. I was also able to tell that he was headed for the park.

About five minutes later, as I neared the park, I drove a little slower and to gain more stealth.

According to the tracker, which was now growing weaker, the Ghost Boy was right in front of me. I hit the brakes, and hoped that he wouldn't move if it looked like I wasn't moving. But in the spot that I thought I would see Invisobill, I saw a different sight: my son and his friends. Forgetting Invisobill, my mouth dropped and from the looks of it, theirs did to. Boy, were they in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you guys liked it, but I won't know unless you review! <strong>

** I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it will probably be before the end of January. Probably. **

** Also, if you have read my other stories, you know that I like to put a trivia question in. And this chapter's trivia question is…**

**In which Danny Phantom episode does Jack work on an invention called 'The Ghost Gabber'?**

** I need the name of the episode, not a description. If you guess correctly I will post your Pen Name in the next chapter.**

** Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: AKA Chapter 11

** Hey people! Sorry it's been so long! Don't worry; I will try my best to have updates on A Hopeless Cause, A Fruit Loop's Reign, and an Accidental Accident. I'm doing my best; it's just been really busy around my house lately between sports and school. Let's just say that between homework and practice, fanfiction isn't fitting in as well as I wanted it to, but, nevertheless, I will continue everything and add more stories to my never ending list.**

** Another thing, I am looking for a BETA READER for this story. (I'm also looking for one for An Accidental Accident.) So if you are interested or know somebody who might be, please tell me through a PM or tell me in your review. Please.**

** I just want to throw out a big thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed. **

** And the answer to the trivia question was One of a Kind. And the winner is…**

** Sincerely The Sign Painter**

** Good job sincerely the Sign Painter! I will have another trivia question at the end of this chapter. So, don't worry, you still have a chance to get your name posted.**

** Thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed! **

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I and I never will in terms of Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Maddie's POV**

I sat there in shock for a few seconds. Why were Danny and his friend out at this hour? Oh, they are in so much trouble. I jumped out of the GAV, ecto gun still in hand. I stomped up to them and scowled at them. I raised the gun to cross my arms and I saw Danny flinch. But, do to my state of anger, I shrugged it off. I then yelled, "What are you doing out here! You could be hurt! What if a ghost showed up?"

"Mom-"Danny piped.

"I don't want a word out of you Daniel! Get in the car, all of you! I'll drive you home and explain what happened to your parents," I scolded angrily. They all looked like they wanted to object, but they still did what I said without complaint.

The ride to Sam's and Tucker's was silent. I had put all three of them in the back since I didn't want to have Danny in my peripheral view; this was simply because I didn't want to yell myself hoarse. But, I could still see all of them through the mirror in the front. I saw them whispering and looking at each other in some sort of secret silent conversation. I swear sometimes they have their own language.

Once they were both dropped off and I was able to talk to their parents, I had Danny move up to the front seat. By now I had cooled down a little bit, so I asked in a calm but stern voice, "Now, young man, do you want to tell me why you were at the park tonight?"

He looked down for a while and then he said, "I-I can't." I threw him a concerned look.

"Danny, you have been worrying me lately. Your grades are slipping, you're shirking from your chores, and you are constantly out past curfew and now this? What am I supposed to think? If you just tell me, and I could help you. And tonight I thought you were asleep but instead you tricked me? Danny, I'm worried about you. I just want you to tell me what is going on so that I can help you. I mean, right now I can only think, drugs or gangs or-"

"Mom, it's nothing like that! I'd never do that," he said defensively. I pulled into our drive way and I looked at him for a minute.

"Danny," I said, "I am your mother. Whatever is going on, you can tell me. I can help you. I want to help you. You can talk to me about anything."

He looked up at me with those big blue eyes of his and said, "I would if could, but I can't. I'm sorry. "

I sighed. He really wasn't going to tell me anything. The only thing I know that was Jazz and now Sam and Tucker were involved. "Okay Danny. But just keep in mind that when you pull stunts like this, it hurts me inside. All a mother wants inside is for her kids to succeed and be happy. I don't want to be the bad guy, but I am going to have to ground you for the rest of the weekend. Now, let's get inside so that you can at least get a little bit of sleep tonight." With that, we both walked back inside.

I slowly pulled myself into bed. My thoughts were clouded by possible reasons for Danny's actions lately. After about an hour, of just lying there, I was finally starting to drift into a light sleep. That's when it hit me. Invisobill was at the park. The kids were at the park with Invisobill. Invisobill was messing with them somehow or they were actually friends. Oh my God, my children are friends with a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I made another short chapter. I'm really really sorry. I will try to make a longer chapter next time. I'll do my best. <strong>

** And this issue's question is: who wrote the Danny Phantom theme song? Put the answer in your review, and I will post your pen name in the next chapter.**

** Just remember, I am looking for a beta reader, so, if you are interested…**

** I don't have a clue when I will have the next chapter posted.**

** Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: AKA Chapter 12

**Hey! Again, I'm sorry that I took a long time, again. Please, don't give up on me, my life will forever be hectic. Get this, I'm finally on spring break, but I only get time to do what I want at night, because my dad has my sibling(s) and I building a fence all of break. *groans* Tommorow's going to be fun. Not. I know I'm lucky that I get to have horses and such, I just wish that I could have more of a break. Oh well. There are people who are a lot worse off than I am. **

**Sorry bout my pitiful rant. Anyways, the answer to the trivia question is...**

**Guy Moon (& Butch Hartman, but you only needed Guy Moon)**

**And the winners are:**

**WingsOfTech**

**Kitty in Boots**

**Dragonian master**

**I now want to thank all those who favorited/reviewed/followed. You guys are awesome!**

**I now want to thank my amazing beta reader DizzlyPuzzled! **

**Now I put out another new story. Don't judge me. I get brutally attacked by plot bunnies! Anyways, it's called A New Ending. It is how I think the show should end. Because, if you haven't already noticed, I hate the ending. Please check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I have a notice for you. Please read this, and then you can read the story:<strong>

***ATTENTION* KONY 2012 **

**Not many people know, but there is a mad man in Africa right now named Joseph Kony. Never heard of him? That's not a surprise. He is said to be almost invisible. For some twenty years, he has been making an army. But not just any army, it's an army of children. He and his organization (LRA) abduct children from where they live. The children are forced to mutilate people's faces and kill their parents. The boys are turned into child soldiers and the girls are force to be used as intercourse tools. Kony has gotten to 30,000 or so children now, and is still going. People have been trying to stop him for years, but he and his 'invisible army' are as they say, are practically invisible.**

**How can you help this man? Well, the plan is to make him famous. We need Kony to become a household name. Make this happen. Do this by telling people about him like I am you. Please don't ignore this message. This is real. All of it. So, please do your part and get his name known. Below, I have put the links for websites and the YouTube video that might make you believe me if you don't right now. Please at least take some time out of your busy lives to watch the YouTube video.**

****check my profile for the links****

**Please, listen to me when I tell you that this is real and that these scared children need help. If you believe me and want to stop Joseph Kony, please copy this onto your profile and get the word out there. This needs to be stopped, and this seems like a good place for me to start. Help those poor kids please. We can finally hear their cry, so let's act on it. Please.**

**Thank you for listening to my small plea. Now, on with my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Big, Big Trouble<strong>

**Danny's POV**

_'Crud,' _I thought as I rolled over in bed for about the thousandth time since I lay down at 6:00 in the morning. It had been about an hour since then and about three hours since my mom had found Sam, Tucker, and I at the park. In reality, we were fighting ghosts, but my mom jumped to a few scratchy conclusions that I would never even dream of doing. But what really kept stabbing me with guilt was her last comment before we went inside after I denied her information, she said, _"…But just keep in mind that when you pull stunts like this, it hurts me inside. All a mother wants inside is for her kids to succeed and be happy. I don't want to be the bad guy…"_ or a little before that one, _"Danny, I am your mother. Whatever is going on, you can tell me. I can help you. I want to help you. You can talk to me about anything."_

Those two comments kept running around in my head at about a hundred miles per hour. The worst part of it was, was that no matter how hard I try, I have no control over my thoughts at this point. Sometimes, especially now, I wonder what it would be like if my parents knew my secret. Maybe, just maybe, then they would understand what I was going through and help me. But, I knew that in reality that would never happen. The more logical possibility was that they would absolutely hate me, and resent me. And, that is the reason why they can never, ever, for whatever circumstance, know my secret identity.

But despite my solemn sware that my parents can never know, I didn't want them to worry about me. I mean, yeah, I was in danger, a lot, but I'm not into drugs or a gang or anything else my thinks is wrong with me. I just wish they could accept what I do and stop worrying about me. But knowing my parents, and I know that that is completely impossible. They are too over protective. _"Oh well, I guess it's out of my control,"_ I thought glancing over at the clock again. _"Seven-thirty. Guess I can get up. Yay grounded on a Saturday with parents trying to figure out my secret. Joy. This is going to be fun," _I thought sarcastically, "_Well; at least until the rest of my family wakes up I can watch a few cartoons. Maybe something good will is on for change. Doubt it."_

I got out of bed and changed into my regular street clothes. I walked down stairs only to see my mom shakily sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand and large enough bags under her eyes to land a plane. Upon turning my head, I saw my dad with his arm around her, and my sister sitting in the chair with a shaken expression. My mom looked up at me, her gaze had fear with a pinch of anger and anxiety in it, and said, "Danny, your father and I would like to talk with you for a moment, could you please sit down?"

_"Oh, crap,"_ I thought as I sat down in the chair next to my sister's.

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie's POV<strong>

**(A little earlier this morning)**

_My kids are friends with Phantom._

Upon making this revelation, I bolted upright in bed, thus alerting Jack. "Maddie?" he questioned groggily, "What's wrong?" I then began to ramble on and on about everything that happened this morning, from the park to my revelation. He stopped me by sitting up and putting his hands on my shoulders and saying, "Maddie, go a little slower and in order."

Now, I admit, sometimes Jack can be a bit of a goof and kind of simple minded, but when I really needed something in an extremely stressful situation, like now, he was always the one that I always came to and trusted, even when we were kids. And if anyone he loves is ever in danger, he turns into this super hero who can stay completely level headed and strong Despite all hysteria surrounding him. I don't know what goes on in his head but some switch flips and turns him into a strong, reasonable, and understanding man that can help you get through anything. So, in Jack's arms, I began to relay the nights events as slow and as calm as I can. I finished with what has been going through my head for the past hour and then said, "I think our kids are friends with Phantom."

He stared at me for a second, but, then in his calm, level headed way, he said, "Well, we can't let this go on, we're going to have to talk to them about it, and tell them it has to stop. Plus, there could be other reasonable explanations as to why Phantom and Danny and his friends were at the park at the same time. And if it's like you said before, and Phantom is manipulating them, then we are going to have to put a stop to it by beating him up. Don't worry, Maddie, they're going to be fine. I promise."

I gave him a small smile at him and nodded slightly. "It's 7:20 now, let's go downstairs, and then when the kids come down, we can talk to them about it. Plus, you look like you could use a cup of coffee." He grabbed my hand and helped me out of bed. Then, we both changed into our jumpsuits Once changed, he took my hand gently and helped me downstairs and to the couch. Then he walked into the kitchen, he came back with a steaming cup of coffee that was given to me. Once I had taken an approving sip and shot him a thankful glance, he sat down next to me and almost immediately put his arm around me. I graciously took the action and leaned into him. He is my strong base in times where I am shaky and that, among other things, is why I love him.

After sitting there for about five minutes, Jazz came downstairs in her street clothes, looking as healthy and happy as ever, but when she saw me, her cheery domineer fell flat off her face and was replaced by a concerned, motherly look. "Mom?" she questioned, "Are you okay?"

I just looked up at her, and then Jack answered for me, "You're mother's just a little shaken up. We need to talk to you and Danny about something. Danny got into a little trouble last night, and we need to have a family conversation." Again, I saw another expression fall and turn into another, this time it was concern to fear.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked. I could tell she was trying to stay strong, but it wasn't working out very well, instead her voice slightly trembled.

She obviously knows something, but instead of answering her question, I simply said, "Go sit down, Jazz, we'll discuss this more when Danny gets down here." Her stride was choppy as she made her way into the chair. She looked someone shot her puppy by the expression on her face. She had a mixture of fear and worry in her face as she sat there staring at the stairs waiting for her brother.

She didn't have to wait long, because after about five minutes, Danny came down the steps with his regular swagger and small shirk as if he had just made a really funny joke and was just getting over laughing. I had seen this smirk on someone else, but until now, I was never able to place it. I had seen it on Phantom. _"Oh God,"_ I thought, _"How long have Phantom and Danny been hanging out, that even there smiles seem to be the same, now?" _

Upon getting down the stairs, his face fell, just as Jazz's did upon seeing me. But, before I even gave him an opportunity to say anything, I asked, "Danny, your father and I would like to talk with you for a moment, could you please sit down?"

He didn't reply, all he did was sit down in the chair next Jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

As I sat in the chair next to Jazz, I began to feel my heart going about a million miles an hour, and my mind began to run for a loop on all the ideas they might want to talk about. The one that kept running around, and I am betting from the look on Jazz's face that she was thinking the same thing, was that they know my secret. _They know. They know._ Those words tortured my mind for what felt like an hour, but it was really only about ten seconds. I threw a glance at Jazz who looked equally fearful. _"Okay, relax Fenton. You are probably just paranoid. But, if they attack, I can phase through the floor and get to through the portal in less than ten seconds. Or, I can get through the wall and make it to Sam or Tucker's. Okay, now, if worse comes to worse, you have an escape plan."_ Upon figuring this out, I relaxed slightly. Only slightly.

"Now," my mom began, sitting up a little straighter but still looking incredibly shaken, "To inform you Jazz, I found Danny and his friends at the park last night when I was pursuing Phantom."

_ "I think I'm going to hurl,"_ I thought.

"I didn't realize it until a little earlier this morning, but I have finally come to the conclusion that-"

_"NO!-NO!-NO!-NO!-NO!-NO!-NO!-NO!-NO!"_ I slightly screamed to myself.

"Either-"

Finishing her sentence, I thought, _"…Danny is really dead and is Phantom or he is half ghost and is Phantom."_

"…you guys are friends with Phantom or he is manipulating you in some way. Now-"

At this point I find myself sit forward in my seat and exclaim, "WHAT?" To my surprise, out of the corner of my eye I can see my sister doing the same, and heard her say the same thing at the exact same time as myself. When I examine my parents, I see defensive looks plastered on their faces. Jazz and I did a double take between each other and our parents. There was a long pause before we both relaxed a little bit at the sudden revelation that our parents didn't know my secret, and my parents both did a few double takes between each other and us. It was a tense moment, but it gave me a little time to think at least. _"Okay, Fenton, relax; think about what to say next. They obviously don't know that your half ghost, which is a miracle. So, they think I'm friends with myself. Wow, how ironic is that. Let's see, I could tell them…I could tell them…"_

I wasn't able to finish my thought process due to what my mom said, "We know you will probably lie to us," _Ouch._ "But, we are really concerned about you two. Ghosts are not to be messed with, no matter how popular or nice they may seem, they are soulless, manipulative protoplasms with a post human consciousness, in other words, as much as Phantom may seem human, the bottom line is, he is a ghost." _Double ouch._

"How do you know that?" Jazz countered. As much as I like her as a sister and as a smart as I know she is,why the heck would she say that! We are already over our heads in deep well, you know, we don't need any more evidence tipping the tables to the guilty side. If they find out we're 'friends' with Phantom that is just one step away from realizing that I'm Phantom. But instead of saying anything to her, I just shot her a glance that seemed to say, "Cut it out! Do you want to just come out and tell them that I'm Phantom? If we keep calm, we'll be fine."

She sent me back a guilty glance, and then I said to my parents, who were also, as it seems, taken aback by Jazz's comment, "I mean, really, have you guys ever actually tried to get along with a ghost? What makes you automatically think that they are all evil?"

"Well, Danny," my dad began, "from the research we've studied and gotten ourselves, we have learned that there has never been a benevolent ghost."

"But were the people who conducted the research kind to the ghost in question?" Jazz asked calmly. '_Good,'_ I thought, _'She got my message.'_

"Well," my mom began, "well-well, no, I guess. But that's not the point. Look, kids, the point is, Phantom has been known to do so pretty bad things. We don't want you in with that kind of thing. And if you aren't friends with him, and he's actually using you guys…"

"What! No! Never!" Jazz and I both yelled in unison and standing up. We both then did a double take between each other and our parents. _"Oh crap." _I thought. I took a deep breath and then looked at my very confused parents and replied in the calmest voice I could use at the moment but really it sounded quite high pitch, just like it usually did when I was nervous, "I mean, judging by what he has done lately, gives me the sense that he is not evil. I know he has done a few things in the past, but maybe they were just accidents." This came out like more of a question than a statement.

My whole quiet scheme wasn't working out quite the way I planned it. I looked over at Jazz, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. I looked at my parents, and they both looked like they were trying to figure out exactly what was going on here. So far, by the expression on their faces that I caught as I was sitting back down, they were extremely befuddled. After about a minute, my mom said, "Kids, we would like to think that you would have enough common sense to know that all ghosts are evil," she put up a finger to stop me from replying here, "and incredibly dangerous," another finger, "but, obviously, we have taken your common sense for granted too much. Look, kids, we don't want to be mad at you or punish you, but we are worried about you. Now, you won't be in as big of trouble if you can just tell us if you are either being used by Phantom or are, and God forbid, friends with him. So, which are you?"

_"Oh crap,"_ I thought for the about the billionth time today. Jazz looked at me; she obviously wanted me to take the lead on this one. I was both pleased and frustrated by her action. Pleased, because she respected my touchiness on this topic and how I didn't want to tell them my secret. Frustrated, because this meant that I had to get out of this by myself, and quite frankly, that was harder than fighting Pariah Dark at the moment. "Ummm," I began, it wasn't a very strong lead, I admit, but it was the best thing I had for the moment. "We, and don't freak out, happen to know Phantom. I guess we're slightly friends, if you will. He's actually very nice once you get to know him."

"Jazz?" my dad asked, probably wanting to get her take on the situation.

"Danny's said it all," Jazz said simply. I made a mental note to thank her later for not elaborating on that.

"What about Sam and Tucker?" my mom questioned.

"What about them?" Jazz inquired. Okay, thank her twice.

"I know that they're in with Phantom, too. They were with you at the park, remember?" my mom said. _"Damn," _I thought.

"They are the same as us. We're all friends with him," I said. After this comment, my sister looked at me like I was crazy. "But they don't really do as much stuff as Jazz or I do with him. They really don't know him. They just know him 'cause of us." I added quickly.

"And how much do you do with him?" Mom asked.

_"More than you know." _I wanted to say, but in reality, I just shrugged.

"Regardless," my mom began, "You kids are not allowed to talk, 'hang out', or do anything with Phantom. He is a dangerous ectoplasmic ball of post human consciousness." I felt my fists ball up at this point, but my sister's glare insisted that I kept cool, and I knew she was right. I took a deep breath and kept on listening to what my mom was saying. "He is a monster and despite your teenage thoughts, he can't be anything but bad." _Keep cool Fenton. _ "We never thought that we were actually going to have a problem with you two. You seem like smart enough kids, so why did you guys follow the grove with all the other teens and worship him?"

All my anger was about to erupt, when I said, "Mom, we don't worship him, we're friends. Plain and simple."

My parents simply shook their heads. "Look, kids," my dad began in his serious, disappointed tone you knew to listen whenever he used, "We are very disappointed in you. You took advantage in our trust, and that makes us incredibly sad. So, as punishment, and because we have lost some of the trust we have in you two, both of you will have to wear Specter Deflectors."

My mouth literally dropped upon my dad saying this. I looked at Jazz and then back at my parents, I could feel the fear flooding into my mind, thus being shown in my eyes. I knew how much those things hurt after being touched by somebody with one on, so I don't even want to know what is going to happen if I have one on myself. Trying to find a way around it, I said in a nervous voice that I did not try to hide, "Don't you think that is a little extreme?"

"Danny, you earned our trust and now you went off and broke it. We don't know what else to do with you two. Besides, the belt only hurts ghosts, you'll be fine," my mom explained.

"YEAH, BUT I'M HALF-GHOST!" I wanted to scream at them; instead, I just nodded solemnly, trying not to make eye contact. I felt Jazz's concerned eyes on me. I knew that she couldn't do anything, and she knew that she couldn't do anything to stop my parents when my dad began his walk downstairs to get the Deflectors. My parents were going to unknowingly kill me. I was a goner. I felt the need to cry. My only chance was if I could get to Tucker and have him disable it. I had to get to his house as fast as possible.

I glanced at the clock, it was eight-thirty. If I'm not grounded, I should be able to get out of here and sneak over to Tucker's. Knowing his parents and Tucker, they probably didn't ground him; they probably just took away his PDA or cellphone or whatever other electronic he has been playing with the most lately. Sam, on the other hand…well, I'm going to have to see for myself what kind of cruel punishment her parents are putting her through.

My dad seemed to be walking in slow motion as he made his way up the stairs and into the living room with the new Specter Deflector in hand. It was exactly the same as the old one accepts for the fact that it no longer had a key, instead it had a ten letter code and was much more painful. But, hopefully the code will be easier for Tucker to manipulate than a key.

He did Jazz first, and then walked over to me. I cringed as he locked the thing around my waist. I could already feel the electricity coursing through me. It seemed to eat away at my body. _Molecule by molecule. _Once he locked it, the pain just increased. I tried to keep as straight a face as possible despite the pain. I tried to ask if I could leave the house, but no words came out, the pain was just too much. My parents like usual, didn't notice, but Jazz did, and I think she also saw my need to get to Tucker's. "So, since we have to wear these, are we still grounded?"

My parents both looked at each other and then at us. After looking at us and used that 'mental connection that most parents had with each other and then came to a conclusion by my mom saying, "Well, I guess not, but your curfew is being temporarily moved to four o'clock, okay?" I was able to nod and Jazz did as well.

As we walked out the door, I heard my mom dad yell, "Be home by four, or you will be grounded!" We got into Jazz's car. The whole world seemed kind of fuzzy and all the sound had a buzz over it.

Jazz obviously noticed my pain and began to speed a little faster down the road. "To Tucker's?" she asked. This took a second for me to process, but upon processing it, I was able to nod. "You're going to be okay Danny, we are going to get you through this, I promise." I hope to God she's right, because I don't know how much longer I can hold on to my consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>It is a little bit longer. I thought that might make some of you happy due to my painfully short chapter last time. *winces* <strong>

**Anyways, the next trivia question: **

**In which Danny Phantom episode did a ghost throw a car engine at some police officers?**

**Remeber, whoever guesses correctly will get their pen-name put in the next chapter. **

**I have no clue when I will get the next chappy out, sorry.**

***Yawn* Good night everybody, errr good morning if you live on the other side of the world. Or Good Day. Hi. Bye. I'm confused. XD**

**Please review.**

**~Pheek out**


	5. Chapter 5: AKA Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for long wait, again. Guess, what? I'm on summer vacation! Updates should come a bit faster from now on, so lucky you! Also, I'm on vacation with my family right now, which so far has been fun. Even though one of my best friends just moved away...If you are reading this good luck!**

**Anyways, the winners to the trivia question are...**

**Darkfrost**

**Sincerily The Sign Painter**

**AwesomeMan327**

**starhedgehog1117**

**Dragonian master**

**Reid Phantom**

**Moving on, I would like to thank my beta reader DizzlyPuzzled who really helped me improve this story. Thank you so much!**

**I would also like to thank all who reveiwed/favorited/followed! Thanks guys!**

**I want to warn you guys that this isn't my best work...Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom. *breaks*down*in*tears***

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost Bug<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Jazz's POV**

Driving a little faster than I probably should, I got us to Tucker's. I made the mistake of touching Danny, which sent—from what I could tell—a shock through his body. "Sorry!" I apologized. He mumbled his response and slowly kept walking to Tucker's front door. "Try to look...normal," I said whispered to him. He threw me a nasty look.

I rapped on the door only to find Tucker's mom standing in the there. To my surprise, Danny found a way to look semi normal, but, being his sister, I could tell he felt like screaming right now. "Hello Mrs. Foley," I acknowledged, trying to sound cheery, "Is Tucker available?"

"Well," she began, "He's not grounded, but if I find out he went anywhere without telling me first, he will be. So, yes. He's in his room."

"Thank you!" I proclaimed, and then Danny and I slid past her and up the stairs. If I didn't know better, I'd say Danny was looking transparent. I obviously don't, because I'm pretty sure he is. We got into Tucker's room, only to see him on his bed, PDA in hand. "Danny? Jazz? What are you doing here?" He paused. "Dude, are you okay?" He got off his bed and went over to Danny. "Why does he have a Specter Deflector on?"

Danny tried to make a response, but all that came out was a groan and he fell to the floor. "I'll explain later, just get it off him!" I exclaimed.

Tucker just nodded, ran over to his bed, grabbed his PDA, and began working on getting it off. He mumbled stuff as he went along, and after a tense minute or two, got the belt off.

Specter Deflector-less, Danny sighed and leaned on the wall behind him. He was able to mumble out, "Thanks Tuck."

When I began seeing Danny get a little bit of the color back in his cheeks, Tucker asked, "What happened?"

I told him everything: about how our parents think Phantom is using us and then how they thought using Specter Deflectors on us would keep Phantom away. "What about you?" I asked him when I finished my explanation.

"Well, they since my parents didn't know about us being there fighting ghosts, they just got after me for staying out to late. They took away my laptop for a month and my cellphone for two months. They also told me that if I go anywhere without telling them first, and they find out, then I'll get my stuff taken away longer. They also shortened my curfew to four," Tucker dejected.

We both heard Danny grown and we looked over at him. He was—thank God—looking solid now. "That hurt like hell," Danny mumbled out.

We both let out a stifled laugh, and Tucker grinned, "Yep, same old Danny."

Sitting up, Danny smiled, "Thanks for the save guys." We both nodded at him and then he asked, "Can you take hers off, too? I don't want to be afraid of getting shocked in my human form."

"Sure, dude," he replied and then Tucker went to work on mine. Once getting it off, we heard it power down and was now safe to touch.

"Our parents are going to get mad if we aren't wearing them," I warned, "Is there anyway you can calibrate it so that it won't lock on to Danny's ecto signature?"

"Ummm," the techno-geek thought for a second. "In theory, yes, but it would take more time than I have, and it would be tricky. Plus, I don't think I could do it without my laptop. But, what I could do, take out the circuit board and render it inactive. Unless your parents really inspected it, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It wouldn't harm any ghost, but at least you could still wear them."

"Cool, let's do it," Danny exclaimed before I even I had time to reply. I nodded too and looked over at him. Danny's skin was back to its healthy tone—well healthy for Danny. His skin was already fairly pale to begin with.

"You feeling better, Danny?" Tucker asked with a caring look on his face.

"Yeah, the one good thing about the Specter Deflector is that once taken off, they don't cause you anymore pain." Danny explained with a look of relief on his face.

I was about to add a remark into the conversation, but we heard the door open downstairs, and the next thing we knew, Sam was in the door way. She was wearing a dress: a pink dress with fringe in places that I didn't know a dress had. Before I knew, the boys were laughing and I was cracking up. Rolling her eyes, she growled, "Shut up."

Sam then explained how she talked her way out of being grounded and was able to get off with just having to wear whatever her mom said for the next three days. She also, like Tucker, had to tell her parents exactly where she was going and had a curfew that was now 3:30 P.M. Her body seemed to reject the color and look. I could tell that the minute she was alone, she was going to whip out the black.

We explained what happened to us and Tucker him, and she cringed and such when cued. After finishing this, and realizing that Danny was going to be fine now and I could leave them to talk; I asked, "Are the new Specter Deflectors done?" Tucker had been working on them the whole time we were talking.

He flipped a couple more switches and then said, "Yep, here ya go, Jazz." I put the thing on and heard nothing, not even a buzz. "I'm pretty sure it'll work, but we'll have to test it on a ghost first." And all of our heads turned to Danny.

"No," he deadpanned, "Those things are horrible. I don't want to be tested on."

"Would you rather have the thing put around your waist first? Or just a touch?" Sam countered in a snarky tone.

He stared blankly at us and sighed, "Fine. Just do it quick, please."

I nodded at him and then poked him with my finger. With a surprised look he stated, "Nothing happened."

"Cool, so are you ready to put yours on?" the techno-geek inquired looking at Danny.

"Yeah, I guess. But if it kills me, I blame you, Tucker," Dannymumbled, grabbing the Deflector from Tucker. He wrapped it around his waist, and, from the look on his face, he expected something to happen that didn't happen. "Well, I guess it works—err doesn't work. Good job, Tuck."

"What did you expect?" Tucker asked while he displayed a fake look of hurt on his face.

We all laughed and then Sam pointed out in a worried tone, "I guess we are going to have to play it a little safer from now on."

"Yeah," the other three of us agreed in unison.

"If Danny or I get seen around Danny—I mean Phantom, we're dead," I sighed.

"Or just out past curfew," Tucker remarked. He had a point. All we had to do was be out to late and we would get in trouble and then things would get worse. How the heck are we suppose to get anything done?

"This sucks," Danny sighed. He looked beaten. Danny never looked beaten. He was usually the one trying to figure out an escape after the rest of us had long since given up. It didn't make any sense!

"No shit," Sam added, "How are you or us going to do patrol?"

"I'm sure it'll all work out, it always does," Danny declared with optimsm. There's the Danny I know. Never giving up.

"You really think that?" I asked him with hope.

"No, not really," Danny replied pessimisticly. Never mind. We all let out a small laugh here.

After a moment of silence, I yawned, "Well, I'm going to hit the library, if anything happens, contact me." With that, I walked away from them, said good bye to Mrs. Foley, and made my way out the door. I then got into my car and drove off to the library.

Honestly, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to help them think of way to get out of this one. But, I also knew that it wasn't my place to stay. They were the ones who were really part of this whole thing. Whenever they asked, I'd be there, but otherwise, I knew I shouldn't stick my nose where it didn't belong.

So caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even see it coming. One moment, I was getting out of my car to go to the library and the next I was grabbed from behind. Nobody was around to hear me scream as I slipped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review.<strong>

**And this issues trivia question is...**

**What is the name of the Egyptian ghost?**

**I will probably update again before the end of the month.**

**Please reveiw.**

**~Pheek out**


	6. Chapter 6: AKA Chapter 14

**Hey guys! You guys watchn' the Olympics?**

**I'm so sorry it took so long! Things have been crazier than usual with fair, my dog not doing so well, and the chance that I might actually get published. I've also been brutally attacked by numerous original and fanfiction plot bunnies and I don't get any new ideas until they get written down. *sigh* **

**In other news, I am going to do my best to update all of my fanfics this week. I probably won't, but a girl can try!**

**And the answer to the trivia question is... Hotep-Ra**

**anitahailey**

**starhedgehog1117**

**jeanette9a**

**Dragonian master**

**Reid Phantom**

**Wilona Riva**

**DPraven**

**I want to first thank all who review/favorited/followed! You guys rock!**

**I also want to thank my absolutely amazing beta reader DizzlyPuzzled! This story wouldn't be nearly as good without her!**

**Disclaimer: Like usual, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost Bug<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Danny's POV**

Sam and I walked out the door of Tucker's house after giving him our goodbyes. The two of us turned and walked the streets to Sam's house.

"Danny, are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked me in a worried tone, her big amethyst eyes filled with concern.

Shrugging, I replied, "Me? I'll be fine." She held her look of concern on me and I reassured, "Stop worrying. I'm going to be fine. I can avoid my parents easily enough, and I'll lay a little lower as Phantom. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Walking to the front step of her mansion, she told me, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Why? Sam, I'll be fine. I-" I argued. Why was she making me promise? Girls are so confusing...

"Just promise!" she demanded in an irritated tone.

"Okay, okay! I promise you; I'll be careful," I vowed in a confused tone, but she was still staring at me with her stone cold eyes. I looked at her with befuddlement, and her features melted into a smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she notified me. I sent her another look of confusion. Why wasn't she making any sense? I will never understand girls—especially Sam. "See ya tomorrow, Fenton."

"Bye, Sam," I told her as she entered the threshold into her mansion, the pink dress her parents forced her to wear flowing behind her and combat boots clonking. I walked down the street, and into an alley where I turned into my alias and began my invisible flight home.

_What was with Sam today?_ I thought. Her mood changed about three times when we were walking home. She knows I'll be careful, why did she make me promise? Brewing on my confusion, I touched down in an alley where I changed back to Fenton.

Walking out, I realized that I had some bigger fish than trying to figure out Sam: my house was covered by a ghost shield. I hoped my human form could still step through it without being blocked. Luckily, I was able to but with a sight jolt that made my whole body flinch. Cautiously, I opened the door and went into the living room.

I saw both of my parents sitting at the counter with coffee. They never sit at the counter at this hour with coffee unless there is a problem. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

My mom looked up at me with sad, teary eyes, and replied, "Danny? Oh thank God!" She ran forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom? Did I miss something?" I asked. Inside I was screaming, _"She knows my secret! She knows I'm half-ghost!"_

"Your sister's missing. Her car was found outside the library, and Jazz was nowhere to be seen. Her purse was still in the car, and we all know that Jazz would never go anywhere without that. We don't know where she went! We've tried to call her, but that was on the ground a little away from the car. We don't know what happened!" my mom cried pulling me tighter.

My mind started racing. Who could have taken her? My mind then jumped to a conclusion without anymore thoughts: Plasmius. I mentally growled. It had to be him, and, since he's my enemy, this was my fault. If her Specter Deflector had been working then he'd never had been able to take her. He was really becoming a pain.

My mom backed away and I asked, trying not to dwell on my revelation and think about other possibilities. "Are you sure that she's not just running late?"

"It's five, and you guys were supposed to be home at four. You know your sister, she's never late for anything," she sobbed in my dad's arms after letting me go. Jack gently placed his hand on her back in comfort.

"I don't know how that Phantom creep did it, but he somehow got to her with her Specter Deflector on," my dad accused with a look of angst. He was obviously angry with himself for not doing more to protect us from Phantom-me. If he only knew how ludicrous and wrong that was, then maybe we could get somewhere.

"We won't let him get you, Danny, we promise," my mom told me.

I felt as my eyes reflexively widened. They were kidding right? They didn't think that Phantom...er...I would take my sister and myself did they? Verbalizing my thoughts in a shaky voice I responded, "You're kidding right? You don't think that Phantom would really do that, do you?" I then quickly added, "He's our friend, he'd never hurt us."

They both looked at me strangely. "Danny, he's a ghost. He has no real friends. It has to be him," my mother growled with a hazy look in her eyes, "He thinks that he can get away with this, but he's wrong. We are not giving up this easily. We are not going down without a fight"

"But he's not evil!" I objected in a loud, nervous voice, throwing my arms up in the air to add effect.

"Danny, stop speaking nonsense!" my mom scolded.

"But—!"

"Listen to your mother, Daniel!" my dad dictated. He only called me by my full name when I did something really horrible, and he was really mad at me. It instantly silenced me, and I looked down at the ground in defeat. There was nothing I could do to change their minds. I was just going to have to look for the right timing and get out of here to save Jazz.

I heard them both take deep breaths to calm themselves as I looked down at the floor. "Come on, Danny," my mom instructed, "We are taking you to the lab to get you some more equipment to keep you safe. We aren't going to let that Phantom creep get you, too."

My eyes widened as soon as I realized what this meant. I couldn't let them do that. Without Jazz there to help me, they'd unknowingly kill me. I had to get out of here.

I began to back up. They both looked taken aback. "Danny?" my dad questioned, "What's wrong?"

Ignoring his question, I kept backing up and began shaking my head. "I can't let you do that. You can't do that."

I made my gate faster and backed up until I hit the door. If they got me down to the lab they'd kill me. I opened the door as they closed in, and ran out. "Danny!" they screamed and began to run after me.

I stopped when I was just about to go through the shield, knowing how much it would give me a jolt. I looked back at my parents who were just stepping out of the house. "I'm sorry," I whispered to them, and they watched me in dismay as the shield gave me a jolt.

I kept on running and heard my mom yell to my dad, "He's being overshadowed! We have to catch him!"

Even running at my top human speed, they were gaining on me. If I used my ghostly abilities to make myself faster, I'd just raise suspicion. Eventually, my dad grabbed my shirt, and tried to pull me into a hold. I looked back at him with my big blue eyes and whispered again, "I'm sorry."

Using a bit of intangibility, I made his hold on my shirt intangible, and ran. Not looking back, I pulled into an alley way where I became invisible. Tears began forming in my eyes as they passed, oblivious to the fact that I was hiding there. I forced myself to hold them back as my mom dropped to the ground in defeat and broke down crying in front of the alley.

I watched as my dad came down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. It was then that it hit me, _I_'d done this to my family. _I_ was the reason for their misery. If it weren't for me, Plasmius wouldn't have kidnapped my sister, and if it weren't for me, they wouldn't think that Phantom was overshadowing me.

I soon found myself so mad: mad at myself, mad at what I had become, mad that my freakishness was the reason my family had so much pain. I had to stop this madness. I had to find Plasmius. He was going to pay for this.

Just as I was about to transform, my super hearing picked up my mom's murmurings, "How could our kids turn against us, Jack? I always thought we were okay parents. Are we really that bad at parenting that our own kids hate us?"

I couldn't take it anymore, I cried. I watched as they looked over at the alley way. Their looks were sad; defeated. "Phantom?" my mom questioned. "Phantom, if that's you, please, give us our children back. Please..."

I couldn't reveal myself, I didn't have the guts. I knew that I was a coward, but my next actions were even worse. I choose to ignore them, not even give them an apology. I went ghost and flew off, still invisible, I watched my angry, stressed tears fall to the ground. They told a story. The story of a once happy, easy-going teen in a good family and friends that had his life turned upside-down. The boy didn't know what to do, and, at times, he hated what he was and what he was capable of. He hated how people were afraid of him, but loved the feeling of helping out those same people. Most loved him, but some of the ones he loved didn't. He longed for his parents to understand him, but was too afraid to explain the truth.

That boy was me, and I knew that the conclusion to a chapter of his—my—story would come when I find Jazz. That was the only way I knew could repair this night was to find her.

The only other thing running through my mind was that that twisted, no good fruit loop was going to pay for this. He should know better than to mess with me. Because, tonight, Danny Phantom is going to show him what I am really capable of. He's going to pay with everything he's ever taken and done to me and my family. He's going to wish that he was never born.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review.<strong>

**And this issue's trivia question is...**

**In which episode do we find out that Tucker is afraid of hospitals?**

**I also have another question for you. I won't post the answer, I just want an answer. (I got the idea from another author whose name escapes me.) **

**How old do you guys think I am?**

**Please review.**

**~Pheek out**


	7. Chapter 7: AKA Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for the long wait you guys had to endure. It seems like for the past couple weeks I haven't gotten a moment of down time. **

**Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day... I hope it was better for you than mine or my best friend's.**

**I'd like to thank my amazing beta reader, Dizzly Puzzled, who helped make this story so much better. Thanks!**

**I'd also like to thank all those who took the time to review/follow/favorite. In the words of Astrid (from the How to Train your Dragon Christmas special: Gift of the Night Fury [yes, I am a fan of How to Train you Dragon]) "You're amazing!"**

**The answers to the age question were very...intriguing...**

**The trivia question was "In what episode do we find out Tucker is afraid of hospitals?"**

**The answer was Doctor's Disorders! And the winners are... **

**starhedgehog1117**

**Dragonian master**

**jeannette9a**

**Silly Guest**

**Sincerely the Sign Painter**

**Guest**

**PixieDemon1029**

**kumquats are awesome**

**dannysamphan**

**Dragon Girl**

**DarkFoxKit**

**StellaSebarron**

**Great job to all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost Bug<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**Danny's POV**

Pushing my top speeds, I flew through the Ghost Zone. I ignored any ghost that looked at me funny. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw a pissed off, teary-eyed Danny Phantom surging through the Zone. I was at Plasmius's portal in record time. The fruit loop was still too cocky to install a door on his to stop unwanted ghost traffic...then again, nobody really dared to cross him; nobody but me that is.

I burst through his portal, with one thought in mind, get my sister back and teach this damn fruit loop a fricking lesson once and for all. He was in his "secret lab" in human form when I got there. I didn't even give him time to process what was going on; I just grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall harshly. "Where is my sister!?" I screamed at his face. I could see the glow of my freakish green eyes on his shocked face.

His eyes soon narrowed, and he switched to his ghost form and pushed me off. "I don't know anything of your sister, Daniel," he mocked calmly. His face was calm, obviously laughing at my rage.

"Liar!" I yelled, uncharacteristically. My hands glowed brightly, and I shot at him sloppily, but he had easily dodged the attack. There was a large crater left in the wall where he was.

"I must say, Daniel, this is a surprise to see you so angry. No banter or mockery today?" he questioned with his eyes narrowed.

"Don't toy with me, Plasmius!" I threw another ecto-blast at him, this time I hit him, and though he was thrown back, he quickly got back to his aerial position.

"I see your anger is giving you strength, Daniel. Do you really think that you are not like me now?" he tested.

"Just the hell up, Plasmius! Where's Jazz!?" I yelled. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him at the ground. He casually stood up and brushed himself off, as if the attack didn't hurt him in the slightest. It only angered me further.

"Let's see...Jasmine...Jasmine...I may know something about her little...disappearance," he mused. He gave me an evil smirk, I felt my eyes widen and then quickly narrow.

"Where is she!?" I demanded. I listlessly shot three more ecto-blasts at him that he was easily able to dodge.

"Would you like me to take you to her? Just avoid all the fighting, or would you like to keep this up? I'm quite tired, Daniel, and though I usually do enjoy beating you, I don't know how much I really feel like doing it now." He actually had the nerve to yawn.

In retrospect, I probably should have thought it odd that he was so willing to give in like that, but my anger locked all of my common sense away and threw away the key. "I swear, Plasmius, if you're bluffing, I'm going to rip you in half!" I muttered in a harsh whisper.

"Temper, temper, child," he taunted. I then grabbed hold of him and he teleported us to the spot. I made sure to keep a tight hand on his shoulder and the other ready to shoot an ecto-blast at his face if he tried anything. For some odd reason, he didn't, and I was in what seemed to be a sort of warehouse.

Keeping an eye on Plasmius, I moved closer to the slump on the floor. "Jazz?" I whispered, both wanting and not wanting it to be her. The lump moaned. My eyes widened in shock and I floated down to her, holding her up, I saw that she was unharmed, just unconscious. _This was way too easy..._

"Why, Plasmius, if you were just going to bring me back here, what could you possibly gain from this?" My clouded mind began working again; finding the loop holes in this situation.

He gave me an evil smirk. Everything came together to late. He got Dad's invention working. He's the reason my parents blamed me. He was trying to turn my parents against me! As if he read my mind, he spoke, "Check and mate, Daniel."

The next thing I knew, there was a cage around us, much like that when my dad and I were captured, except this time it was ghost proof, too. I threw many shots. I yelled. I screamed. And all he did was laugh. I fell right into his trap. Damn it, why was I so stupid!

Though I gave up, I continued to stare at him with angry eyes. I stayed like that, between him and Jazz for what felt like hours, my instincts going haywire. A double of Plasmius I didn't even know was there came through the wall and whispered something to Vlad before joining Vlad's being again. A mischievous smile covered his calm, taunting face.

Though I was calmer now, I was still trying to think of a way out of this. "Well, Little Badger, if I were you, I'd switch to my human form, two people are going to get in here that I don't think you want to be in that form around," he laughed mockingly.

My eyes widened as I heard the door rattle. How did they...but they...Dad's invention. "Shit," I murmured and quickly switched back to human form.

"Ta-ta," Vlad mocked and phased out of the warehouse. I crouched next to Jazz just as my parents came in.

My eyes closed. He planned all of this. And my stupidity made me fall for it. "I'm so stupid," I murmured as my parents came running over to us. I didn't even want to look at them. They thought Phantom was here based on the invention and my parents, being the people they were, were going to draw the conclusion that Phantom took us and locked us in this cage.

"Danny! Jazz!" my mom exclaimed, running up to the cage.

My dad came right behind her. With a quick shot of an ecto-stun gun he had on him, he was able to take out the cage from the outside. They wrapped me and a stirring Jazz up in a hug. We sat there like that for awhile. I didn't say anything; trying to figure out how to smooth this situation over.

Jazz's eyes began fluttering open. "Mom? Dad? Danny?" she questioned in a whisper.

"We're here, sweet heart," my mom soothed. Jazz, much like a six-year-old, nudged closer into Mom.

I felt uncomfortable being this close to everybody. We hadn't done something like this in years. And I'd tried to stay away from them—meaning my parents—as much as possible. Not to mention the fact that right now, I just wanted to fly, get far away, spend some time alone. Get some time to think things through.

When Jazz was fairly awake, my mom asked us, "Who did this to you guys?" Her eyes were filled with tears, and I looked to the ground. I thought Jazz would do the same as me, but then she said something that I was never going to understand.

"Phantom. Phantom did this to us," Jazz whispered. My eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review.<strong>

**If you guys have any questions, I will answer them if you put them in your review.**

**This issues trivia question is:**

**In which episode do we first meet Wulf?**

**Remember, I need a name, not a description.**

**Please review. **

**~Pheek out**

**Silly Reader: 16? I'm not a great guesser. XD**


End file.
